


a funny story

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Of actresses and actresses, a very bad play. Victoire makes the best of a situation.





	a funny story

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

When you get a moment,

think about the

_a~b~s~u~r~d~i~t~y_

of a

**HARDWORKING**

~~S_l_y_t_h_e_r_i_n~~

(about as strange as a basilisk being

born from a

ch-ch-ch-chicken,

right?)

And then take a pondering on

the

l.u.d.i.c.r.o.u.s.n.e.s.s.

of a

**~*~** **V A I N** **~*~**

\ \R_a_v_e_n_c_l_a_w/ /

(*flap, flap*

because it's

[illogical]

to be so

**s_e_l_f_-_c_e_n_t_e_r_e_d** )

So what happens when they

((meet))?

What happens when they

**con** verse

**con** verge

…

**c o n**

everyone around them

**?**

Yeah, no one liked _that_ very much

But it was all~ V*i*c*t*o*i*r*e's idea

(Astoria **s** _ **w**_ **e** _ **a**_ **r** _ **s**_ it)

There was

—NO—

—WAY—

A "happy" mother :) would've thrown her life

a

w

a

y

.

She was _hard_ working, after all

(there _was_ no being "charmed"— _Alohomora!_ —by Victoire!)

But Victoire wants…

…what Victoire cannot have…

like some wicked spell

from some

**|DARK|**

**~m*a*g*i*c~**

**b–i–b–l–e**

Astoria

\C/

r

U

_m_

**B**

.l.

|E|

~s~

Damn, Vic—you threw your back into this one

Hey, Astoria…

_who's vain now_?

**Author's Note:**

> *lol* A little role-reversal in the end, with Astoria being the vain one & Vic being hardworking… A little sexy, if I might add. ;]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Not too shabby, but yet another 2011 piece that could do with some expansion. :O


End file.
